


Mortifying Love

by pike_sempai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Daddy Kink, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Sugar Daddy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pike_sempai/pseuds/pike_sempai
Summary: Kevin Oh 'Mortifying Love'Судьба приводит Бэкхёна к господину Паку раньше, чем он успевает сломать свою жизнь, и это лучшее, что могло случиться с ними обоими. Но будет ли Чанёль любить его так же сильно спустя годы? И будет ли все еще нужен повзрослевшему Бэкхёну папочка?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> всем, кто пишет в daddy kink про отношения двух людей, и про то, как они находят друг в друге что-то особенное - кроме секса

Отодвинув грязную посуду, чтобы освободить место на столе, Бэкхён аккуратно укладывает ножки в светлых высоких носочках в пятно солнечного света и фотографирует. Добавляет селфи, на котором видно язык, слизывающий молочную пенку с губы, и ключицы в широком воротнике шелкового халата, и отправляет Чанёлю.   
"Господин П.Ч.”, вернее будет сказать, - это имя он дал контакту, когда они только обменялись номерами. Господин Пак - имя для выходов в свет, Чанёль - для неформального обращения на публике, папочка - для спальни и прочих игр. Но чаще всего они не пользовались именами в обычной жизни. Кроме них самих дома никого никогда нет, и если Бэкхёну что-то нужно, он просто говорит - без лишних обращений.  
Он успевает помыть почти всю посуду, после себя и Чанёля, который позавтракал и ушел готовиться к утреннему совещанию задолго до того, как Бэкхён проснулся, когда наконец приходит ответ:  
“спасибо и с добрым утром”  
Сегодня в планах только домашние дела и тренировка, поэтому Бэкхён включает фоном передачу о магнитных полях земли и начинает уборку, а потом сортирует вещи для стирки и заказывает продукты, чтобы после работы Чанёль расслабился с помощью готовки - он это обожает.  
Когда их уютная квартира, и без того довольно аккуратная, приведена в порядок, можно заняться собой. Зал в фитнес-центре по соседству они вместе посещают на выходных, и несколько раз в неделю Бэкхён занимается сам: немного упражнений, йога и растяжка. Но главное тут - сфотографироваться. Белая потная майка, короткие розовые шорты, аккуратные розовые же кроссовки на белые носочки. Мокрые волосы свиваются в прядки, кожа блестит, разогретые мышцы немного опухли…  
“не принимай душ”  
и следом:  
“подготовься”

На Чанёля иногда находит. Обычно ему нравится чистый Бэкхён, с едва уловимым сливочным ароматом косметики, но бывает, что вдруг его начинает возбуждать и такое. По его словам, запах пота у Бэкхёна тоже нежный, солоноватая кожа прекрасна на вкус, а в спутанные волосы приятно зарываться пальцами.   
“да, папочка”, - отвечает он сразу же и идет в спальню, чтобы сделать все необходимое. Удобная пробка, которую перед приходом Чанёля он заменит на другую, побольше, растянет его как нужно, и им не придется отвлекаться.  
Они перебрасываются малоинформативными сообщениями, которые сторонний человек принял бы за бредни - но к счастью, это только между ними. Бэкхён чувствует, что уставший Чанёль хочет поскорее домой, и поэтому капризничает, требуя внимания, и добивается своего - папочка срывается за час до окончания рабочего дня, чтобы успеть заехать в кондитерскую за пирожными, которые быстро раскупают…  
Когда Бэкхён слышит писк открывающейся двери и шелест бумажного пакета и одежды, он вытягивается на мягком коврике и закидывает ногу на фитбол в ожидании Чанёля. Если ему понравился антураж того фото, то, может быть, захочется и продолжения темы…  
\- Я бы посмотрел, каким гибким ты можешь быть, - хрипло говорит Чанёль, наконец подходя ближе и опираясь плечом о стену. - Покажешь мне?  
Это легко. Бэкхён прогибается в пояснице, потом поднимает идеально выпрямленную ногу, тянет носочек и перехватывает под бедром, впиваясь пальцами в напряженные мышцы, чтобы задрать еще выше. Ни одна деталь не ускользнет от внимания Чанёля: он жадно смотрит, как перекатываются небольшие, но заметные мускулы под кожей, следит за сбитым дыханием и вдруг безошибочно надавливает на стоппер пробки. Бэкхён громко стонет и дрожит, но не отпускает ногу без разрешения. Чанёль отводит вторую, так что он широко раскрыт перед ним, и продолжает нажимать, надавливая где-то рядом с простатой, отчего Бэкхён перевозбуждается в два счета.  
\- Мы можем использовать эту штуку… - задумчиво бормочет Чанёль, глядя на фитбол.  
\- Он неустойчивый.  
\- Прекрасно.  
Оставив Бэкхёна шумно глотать воздух, лежа на коврике для йоги, Чанёль отходит на пару шагов, чтобы раздеться и захватить смазку и презервативы, и возвращается в одних черных шелковых боксерах и расстегнутой рубашке.  
Он с легкостью приподнимает Бэкхёна, помещающегося в его теплых руках, и зарывается носом в волосы, щекотно вздыхая, а потом переходит к коже на шее и ключицах; задрав майку, прикусывает соски, слизывает следы соли с живота и стонет так довольно, будто ест что-то вкусное. Несмотря на то, что он использует зубы, следов никогда не останется - Чанёль слишком любит ровную белую кожу Бэкхёна и знает, как тот боится сильной боли.  
Широкой ладони хватает, чтобы полностью накрыть пах Бэкхёна и немного сжать, подводя почти к самому краю, вызывая нетерпеливый скулеж. Бэкхёну ни разу в жизни не приходилось притворяться и имитировать возбуждение - только не с Чанёлем (впрочем, ни с кем другим он и не был), ему действительно настолько хорошо. Тело отзывчивое и чувствительное, а эмоции захлестывают каждый раз как в первый.  
Они возятся еще немного и наконец переходят к главному: Чанёль ставит его на колени, нажимает на поясницу, чтобы полюбоваться на красивый изгиб тела, и просит руками опереться о фитбол, так, что Бэкхён оказывается в неустойчивом положении, вынужден балансировать и следить за тем, чтобы не упасть, и это сравнимо с какими-нибудь игрушками или обвязкой, когда лишнее движение может все испортить, и такое напряжение добавляет остроты ощущениям.  
Прижавшийся сзади Чанёль снова давит на пробку, покачивая бедрами, и Бэкхён переходит ту границу своего состояния, после которой может только умолять о разрядке, обещая что угодно, потому что единственным значимым для него в мире становится только Чанёль и близость с ним.  
К счастью, тот и сам не хочет затягивать; но вместо того, чтобы стянуть шорты и приступить к делу, он отодвигает ткань в сторону и начинает аккуратно доставать пробку. Бэкхён впивается пальцами в резиновую поверхность мяча, чтобы справиться с ощущениями того, как натянутая ткань дополнительно сдавливает член, а чужие пальцы аккуратно ласкают растянутые мышцы. Прохладная смазка, шелест, и вот Чанёль плавно входит на всю длину.  
\- Спину ровнее, и держись, - хрипло приказывает он, и у Бэкхёна плечи дрожат от напряжения.  
\- Я… я не смогу… папочка, пожалуйста.  
\- Постарайся, - тихо выдыхает Чанёль, наклонившись к уху, - ради меня. Ты ведь знаешь, как мне нравится.  
Разумеется, знает: когда держится до самого конца, теряясь в ощущениях, крепко сжимается и двигается навстречу и не выходит из образа до самой разрядки.  
Чанёль разрешает кончить незадолго до собственного оргазма, и они отдыхают, валяясь на полу.  
После душа Бэкхён находит Чанёля на кухне, зарывшимся в большой холодильник.  
\- Ты очень голоден? Я что-то устал и не хочу готовить, думаю обойтись парой сэндвичей.  
\- Я в порядке, - уверяет Бэкхён и встряхивает бумажным пакетом, найденным у двери, - а еще у меня есть это.  
Они едят почти что в тишине, едва спросив друг друга о делах - до недавнего секса день у обоих был не особо интересным.  
Бэкхёну забавно смотреть, как Чанёль с трудом поглощает свои сэндвичи, потому что между кусками хлеба он запихнул практически все, что было в холодильнике и не требовало обработки. Сам он разламывает и по большей части размазывает по тарелке шоколадный бисквит и крем пирожного, съев всего пару кусочков. Главное, что они провели время вместе, а наедаться совсем не обязательно.

Следующий день ничем не отличается от предыдущего, разве что когда поздно вечером усталый Чанёль возвращается домой, они не занимаются сексом, но вместе готовят ужин, и Бэкхён ластится, как щенок, лезет под руку, стягивает со сковородки кусочки овощей, трясет обожженными пальцами, болтает ногами, сидя прямо на столе, и смеется над всем подряд. Напряженные плечи Чанёля постепенно расслабляются, ему приятно видеть, как Бэкхён подхватывает палочками маленькие кусочки еды, жуёт и восхищенно вздыхает. От сладкого вина, выпитого за ужином , их клонит в сон, поэтому они оба надевают пижамы и спешат укрыться теплым одеялом.

День проходит за днем как и всегда последние несколько лет. Каждое утро Бэкхён прислушивается каким-то шестым чувством и улавливает чужое настроение: хочет Чанёль сегодня получить провокационные фото посреди рабочей встречи и “наказать” его вечером, или ему понравится дурашливая переписка, а может быть, тишина в течении всего дня и ожидающий дома сюрприз.  
Чанёлю почти никогда не приходится просить чего-то самому, разве что у него появляется настроение поиграть в строгого папочку, контролирующего каждый шаг.  
Несколько дней затишья из-за работы заканчиваются ранним утром, когда он будит Бэкхёна и просит раздеться. Но вместо ожидаемого утреннего секса происходит совсем иное: легко переворачивая мягкого и податливого после сна Бэкхёна, он обвязывает его гладким толстым красным шнуром, одним из их любимых. Петли легко скользят, не причиняя никаких неудобств, пока он лежит. Но они уже не раз это делали, и Бэкхён знает, что спустя несколько часов веревка, пересекающая тело красивыми узорами, начнет натирать нежную кожу ровно настолько, чтобы довести его до тянущего возбуждения, и к приходу Чанёля он превратится в самого одержимого сексом парня в Сеуле.   
Сфотографировав результат, довольный Чанёль наклоняется для поцелуя и дразнит сонного Бэкхёна, долго не прикасаясь к губам, хотя тот ждет. После его ухода Бэкхён досыпает еще несколько часов, благо шибари не мешает, а потом ищет чем бы заняться дома так, чтобы особо не двигаться и не заводиться раньше времени.  
К обеду Чанёль получает несколько фотографий, но не отвечает как обычно, а перезванивает спустя час:  
\- Бэкхён, мне нужно, чтобы ты приехал ко мне, взял папку с документами и съездил с ними в другой офис.  
\- Что? Почему я…  
\- Я могу доверить это только тебе, - говорит Чанёль уже тише и, судя по отсутствию шума на заднем фоне, где-то прячется. - Этот контракт настолько лакомый кусочек, а предварительные договоренности так выгодны, что я не удивлюсь, если конкуренты подкупят курьера, чтобы посмотреть их и успеть внести свои предложения до того, как подписи будут поставлены.  
\- Я понял, - Бэкхён крайне редко участвовал в работе Чанёля, поэтому он не уверен, как правильнее себя вести, и уточняет: - Мне ехать прямо так, папочка?..  
\- Да, - добавляет в голос знакомые нотки Чанёль, - хочу на тебя взглянуть и отвлечься хоть на минуту от всего этого. Так что оденься так, чтобы я заметил.

 

Выходить из дому в шибари ему еще не приходилось, и Бэкхён задумывается, стоя перед гардеробом, решив выбрать что-то мягкое и обтягивающее, раз папочка намекнул. Надевать трусы поверх обвязки кажется глупым, и Бэкхён натягивает голубые джинсы прямо на голое тело, да и белый свитер мало что скрывает - одна надежда на куртку.   
Проблемы с чувствительным трением начинаются еще когда он приседает, чтобы завязать кроссовки, и продолжаются всю дорогу в такси с жесткими сиденьями и молчаливым водителем, который, кажется, странновато поглядывает на Бэкхёна во время поездки.  
Компания, где работает Чанёль, занимает несколько верхних этажей высокого здания, там сотни сотрудников и шум, но администратор, красивая аджумма с доброй улыбкой, узнает Бэкхёна, хотя видела его всего пару раз, и сразу провожает к господину Паку.  
Господин Пак куда выше, значительнее и серьезнее обычного Чанёля, и совсем не такой, как папочка. Он кивает робкому Бэкхёну, жестом подзывает к себе поближе, не прекращая телефонный разговор, и подает заклеенный конверт, к которому прикреплен стикер с адресом.  
Помявшись пару секунд, Бэкхён все же решается и расстегивает куртку, чтобы стало видно проступающие под свитером шнуры, но господин Пак скользит по нему невидящим взглядом.  
\- Итак, твоя задача, - говорит он, наконец отложив телефон, - приехать в этот офис и встретиться лично с господином Ханем, это такой глазастый тощий китаец, ты его сразу узнаешь. Больше никому в руки этот конверт попасть не должен. Постарайся сделать так, чтобы он подписал его лично при тебе, и если рядом будут еще его партнеры, попробуй запомнить, о чем они будут говорить - скорее всего, на курьера они не обратят внимание. После с документами отправляйся домой и положи в сейф. Там они будут в сохранности до самого дня совета директоров. Все понял?  
Он так строго смотрит на Бэкхёна, что у того в горле пересыхает, и получается только кивать.  
\- Идем, я провожу тебя до машины.  
В тесном лифте Господин Пак кажется еще более непривычным, и Бэкхён совсем было сжимается, боясь вызвать недовольство даже подняв глаза, но тут чужая рука ложится ему на грудь и надавливает, ощупывая узлы. Чанёль следует ниже, по сплетению веревок, проверяет бока и скользит к ширинке. Он едва слышно хмыкает, поняв что между ним и обвязанным возбужденным Бэкхёном только тонкий слой ткани.  
Они слишком быстро приезжают на первый этаж, Чанёль выводит его на улицу, взмахом руки ловит такси и, прежде чем открыть дверь, аккуратно сжимает плечо Бэкхёна, будто пытаясь поддержать:  
\- Не думай, что я втягиваю тебя во что-то опасное, скорее всего, ничего не произойдет. Но я хочу подстраховаться.  
\- Я понял. Буду ждать дома.

Только когда такси отъезжает, Бэкхён в полной мере начинает чувствовать все происходящее: зуд от трения шнура, теплые прикосновения в лифте, строгий взгляд, папочка внутри пугающего господина Пака, долгая дорога, невозможность прикоснуться к себе… Щеки начинают пылать все сильнее, хотя Бэкхёна пробирает холодок, и он прячет лицо в воротник.  
На парковке около нужного офисного здания какой-то нервный человек ловит его за рукав и спрашивает, не к господину ли Ханю он идет, и это кажется подозрительным, так что Бэкхён говорит “нет” и спешит найти нужный офис.   
К счастью, больше ничего такого не происходит, господина Ханя действительно легко узнать. Он раздраженно подписывает все нужные копии договора, высказывая какому-то высокому мужчине в костюме свое недовольство тем, что ему приходится постоянно отражать нападки конкурентов. На курьера и правда не обращают внимания, и Бэкхён спокойно уходит.   
При мысли об очередной поездке в такси становится душно и противно, и он решает немного пройтись, надежно спрятав конверт с документами под курткой. Погода типичная для конца ноября - низкое темное небо, сырой холодный воздух, порывы ветра. Сообщение с описанием выполненного задания долго остается непрочитанным, а потом Чанёль ничего не отвечает. Бэкхёну одновременно и жарко, и холодно, но он упорно идет, чувствуя даже некоторое удовольствие от натирающих бедра шнуров, ожидая что папочка отдаст новый приказ. Купленный по дороге кофе оказывается мерзким на вкус, у Бэкхёна начинает течь из носа, настроение окончательно портится, и он сдается и едет домой.  
Это был познавательный и насыщенный событиями день, но он точно скажет потом Чанёлю, что выходить на улицу в шибари больше не хочет. Это слишком для нервов, гиперчувствительности и привыкшего к домашним играм Бэкхёна. Он чувствует себя плохо, ходя по дому обнаженным и возбужденным, так как любое соприкосновение с чем-либо заставляет неприятно вздрагивать.  
В то время, когда Чанёль обычно возвращается с работы, приходит сообщение  
“я вынужден задержаться” -   
и от напряжения Бэкхён буквально всхлипывает. Чем дольше он ждет, тем больше папочка будет доволен, вознаградит его, и им обоим будет так хорошо… Часы идут, и ничего не происходит. Он просто лежит на их широкой кровати, то заворачиваясь в одеяло, замерзнув, то отбрасывая его от себя, перегревшись. Сплетение из красных шнуров на белой коже уже не кажется красивым: они промокли от пота, стали липкими, и лежа Бэкхён даже не чувствует давления и трения.  
Он вырывается из этого странного оцепенения, когда экран телефона вспыхивает от входящего сообщения:  
“я все еще работаю, и собрание будет рано утром. заночую в офисе. сними все и отдохни”  
Из последних сил Бэкхён находит узел, тянет как нужно и, сбросив с себя распустившиеся петли, проваливается в темноту.

*****

Ровно через месяц после собственного девятнадцатилетия Бён Бэкхён осознал, что представляет из себя классического провинциального придурка, приехавшего в Сеул в поисках удачи. В дешевых джинсах, с потрескавшимся экраном телефона и персикового цвета волосами, неумело самостоятельно перекрашенными в общем душе. Он снимал крошечную комнату с тремя такими же нищебродами в студенческом доме, и из личного там у него был только матрас, полка в шкафу и зубная щетка. Занятия в государственном училище должны были начаться через неделю, и до этого времени следовало найти подработку, чем он и занимался.  
Родители согласились ужаться и затянуть пояса, чтобы помогать сыну, только после его неловкого каминг-аута. Они не стали ругаться, будто давно чувствовали неладное, а только обреченно кивнули и признали, что в Сеуле Бэкхёну будет лучше. Он бы не признавался, если б не этот спор, потому что на самом деле и сам был уверен только в том, что при просмотре порно у него встает только на парней. Проверить не довелось, так как у замкнутого и тихого Бэкхёна и друзей толком не было, не то что отношений.  
И вот он переехал, поступил на скучно звучащую специальность, которая при хорошем раскладе гарантировала ему место где-то в среднем звене обслуживающего офис планктона, типа менеджера, помощника руководителя или секретаря. Скучный выбор для скучного парня.  
В глубине души он надеялся, что большой красивый город что-то изменит в нем самом, раскроет ту дверцу, за которой скрываются невероятные душевные силы, обаяние, удачливость и черт знает что еще, что есть, кажется, у всех, кроме Бэкхёна. Но пока что жизнь оказалась куда тяжелее, чем дома, прежде всего из-за отсутствия свободных денег.  
Что совершенно не вязалось с выбором кофейни, где в последнее время Бэкхён проводил вечернее время. На самом деле хитрость была в том, что эта чашка кофе была для него еще и ужином. Можно было найти место подешевле или обойтись еще как-то, но тут кофе был вкусным, с щедрой порцией молока, а еще к нему давали парочку простых пресных печений, что, несомненно, являлось огромным бонусом.  
И можно было сесть за длинный стол так, чтобы смотреть на витрину и выставленные в ней десерты и сэндвичи, пожирая их глазами, пока пьешь…  
\- Угостить тебя? - раздался прямо над головой голос.  
Молодой мужчина подсел к нему и тепло улыбнулся. Он был настолько красивым и во вкусе Бэкхёна, что тот завис, забыв про вопрос, кофе, проблемы и все на свете.  
\- Ты смотрел на этот сэндвич такими голодными глазами, что я просто обязан это сделать, - он подал знак официанту. - Давай, не отказывайся. Моя встреча отменилась, а так я смогу придать хоть немного смысла пребыванию здесь.

Пак Чанёлю тогда было двадцать семь, и в тот день была его первая и последняя в жизни попытка назначить свидание девушке, в угоду отцу. Тот много чего требовал, но много и давал, будто чувствуя вину за собственный уход из семьи. Так или иначе, к моменту выпуска из университета Чанёль имел солидную практику и хорошее место в большой компании, где его отец был членом правления. Прекрасная карьера практически гарантирована, пусть сейчас его должность невысокая.   
За те годы, что они будут вместе, Бэкхён поддержит его на каждом этапе, станет помогать, чем может, и гордиться успехами, как своими. Но это будет позже, а пока они сидели в кофейне и болтали, будто знакомы уже давно.   
Почему-то не стесняясь, Бэкхён выложил господину Паку все свои горести и проблемы, и тот отнесся к ним серьезно. Бэкхёну не хотелось подрабатывать в магазине около дома, вместе со школьниками, а нормальную вакансию официанта так сложно найти. Еще он признавал, что довольно ленив и не амбициозен, так что добиться хорошего места не мог, и деньги от родителей кончались вмиг, хотя, кажется тратился он только на жилье и рамен. С Чанёлем было спокойно и хорошо. Он купил им еще кофе и сэндвичей, потом десерты, и впервые за долгое время Бэкхён почувствовал сытость и искренний интерес. Ему очень нравилось то, как Чанёль без тени сомнения сказал, что им нужно обменяться номерами и иногда ужинать. А еще больше ему понравилось, когда тот на салфетке по пунктам расписал, как дальше Бэкхёну действовать:  
\- Я смогу принимать решения о практикантах только когда стану начальником отдела, а это год-полтора - но до этого времени ты все равно будешь не готов к такой работе, так что все складывается удачно.  
Разомлевший Бэкхён просто слушал и пялился, лежа головой на сложенных руках, а Чанёль продолжал:  
\- Тебе стоит выбирать не стандартные для студентов вакансии, так как конкуренция высока и предложений мало, а поискать в другой области. Обойди старые магазинчики и заведения в округе и предложи владельцам помощь в делопроизводстве - наверняка ты найдешь не одно место, где завал с бумагами и документами. Это работа не только по твоей будущей специальности, но еще и опыт общения с бизнесменами старой закалки - поверь, необходимый. Что касается питания, запомни: самому готовить выгоднее. Освоив вместе с соседями несколько простых…  
У Бэкхёна было чувство, что где-то глубоко внутри него что-то поворачивается, становясь из неудобного правильным, и от этого дышалось легче. Нельзя было сказать, что он влюбился, это скорее походило на обретение чего-то большего, чем просто классный парень. Впервые кто-то хотел помочь Бэкхёну самому по себе, а не потому, что вынуждали обстоятельства.

Спустя всего лишь неделю Чанёль угощал его ужином и хвалил за достижения: Бэкхён и правда устроился дважды в неделю помогать с делами, бухгалтерией и компьютером в магазинчик тофу неподалеку от дома, и престарелая семейная пара уже души в нем не чаяла, а к небольшой, но гарантированной зарплате прибавлялись лакомства и домашнее кимчи от аджуммы.  
Наверное, если бы Чанёль захотел, то Бэкхён отдался бы ему еще в первый вечер, но он не спешил, и тот был за это благодарен. Они сближались так, что было неясно, Чанёль опутывает его своими сетями, или Бэкхён сам заползает ему под кожу, куда-то поближе к сердцу.  
Сладкое напряжение закручивалось между ними около трех месяцев, а когда наконец дошло до наивысшей точки, Бэкхёна будто взорвало на тысячи осколков и собрало заново, но уже кем-то другим. Несомненно опытный и уверенный в себе Чанёль открывал возможности и способности его тела, каждый раз повышая ставки и выигрывая.   
А потом, одним поздним воскресным утром, когда они лежали в постели в еще старой, маленькой квартире Чанёля, он рассказал Бэкхёну, чего на самом деле хочет:  
\- Мне мало просто быть твоим любовником, понимаешь? Мне нужно знать, чем ты занят каждую минуту, и говорить тебе, что делать, и ждать послушания, - он гладил его пальцы и неуверенно продолжал: - Ты знаешь, наверное, есть такой тип отношений… Но это звучит так грубо и пошло, что совсем не похоже на чувство между нами.  
Бэкхён приподнялся и внимательно посмотрел в лицо Чанёля, потому что выражение растерянности и неуверенности на нем можно было увидеть нечасто.  
\- Я понимаю, о чем ты.  
\- Понимаешь. Но принимаешь ли?  
Это было странно, но он принимал. Сторонний человек сказал бы, что такие отношения нездоровы и унизительны, но Бэкхёну показалось, что в этот момент откровения их с Чанёлем жизни встроились друг в друга, как кусочки пазла. Один хотел заботиться и контролировать, другой нуждался в том, чтобы быть кому-то нужным.   
\- Да, - тихо ответил он внезапно пересохшими губами, обнял Чанёля так крепко, как только мог, и задохнулся от нежности, когда большая теплая ладонь легла ему на шею.  
\- Если бы это было возможно, я бы предложил тебе вступить в брак, но с этим придется подождать, пока я не начну зарабатывать побольше, - у Чанёля, как всегда, все давно продумано. - Мы сможем сделать это за границей, и в Корее его признают.  
На самом деле Бэкхён не особо романтичен, но от этих слов его пробрало: Чанёль хочет быть вместе с ним навсегда.

Бэкхён впервые сказал “да, папочка”, когда в ответ на присланное дурашливое селфи Чанёль намекнул, что предпочел бы видеть его рубашку расстегнутой. И часа не прошло, как тот примчался посреди рабочего дня прямо к общежитию Бэкхёна и, зажав его на заднем сидении своей машины, оставил десятки засосов на груди, ключицах, плечах и шее. Этого хватило, чтобы Бэкхён кончил от нескольких прикосновений руки и приказа.  
В полной мере свое положение он понял, когда на его счет пришла сумма, практически равная месячному заработку. Бэкхён с трясущимися руками выпил стакан воды и позвонил Чанёлю, чего обычно не смел делать.  
\- Что это?..  
\- Небольшая компенсация. Я знаю, что в этом месяце ты несколько раз пропускал работу из-за моих прихотей. Ты ведь помнишь, меня повысили? Теперь я могу немного поддержать тебя.  
В душе Бэкхёна стыд, обида, благодарность и нежность смешались в какой-то уродливый комок. Он хотел объяснить и высказать чувства, но не знал, как это сделать, чтобы не разрыдаться:  
\- Я… не уверен, как к этому относиться…  
\- Послушай, - голос Чанёля был тихим и ласковым, будто он не в своем кабинете сейчас, а в постели, обнимал со спины, - это не для того, чтобы обязать тебя, а наоборот, освободить. Купи себе то, что давно хотел, возьми лишний выходной и не бойся, что опять придется ужинать одним кофе. Я позабочусь о тебе.  
\- Папочка, - прошептал Бэкхён, чтобы не было слышно слез в голосе, - что мне сделать для тебя?  
\- За это - ничего. А вообще отдохни и будь готов, я хочу пригласить тебя на поздний ужин.

Очень скоро Чанёля еще повысили, он начал получать премии и проценты от сделок, стал акционером - Бэкхён плохо разбирался в сложностях большого бизнеса; его хватало только на то, чтобы хорошо учиться и подрабатывать (благодаря поддержке) только в тех местах, где ему нравилось, и больше не просить деньги у родителей.   
Они с Чанёлем съехались, и эта новая, большая квартира казалась верхом роскоши, потому что за время жизни в одной комнате с соседями Бэкхён отвык занимать много места. Ему нравилось, что больше не нужно ездить в холодном метро или на автобусе, разрываясь между их домами, работами и учебой, и можно не расставаться на ночь, чтобы успеть подготовиться к занятиям. Было заметно, что и Чанёль стал лучше себя чувствовать, когда привык к тому, что дома его всегда ждут.  
Новое положение накладывало на них и новые обязательства. Перед зимними праздниками на стол Чанёлю легла стопка приглашений на приемы и банкеты, от которых он не мог отказаться. Всюду была указана необходимость приходить с парой, и поскольку он никогда не скрывал свою ориентацию, им с Бэкхёном даже в голову не приходило искать подставную девушку или пытаться еще как-то решить этот вопрос; разве что сестра Чанёля согласилась посетить с братом несколько совсем уж чопорных мероприятий, но Бэкхён понимал, что должен найти в себе силы и выйти в свет.  
Не то чтобы он боялся, что его кто-то узнает, и сплетни достигнут каких-то знакомых, все же это был совсем иной круг общения. Но он привык чаще оставаться дома, выходить куда-то только вместе с Чанёлем, и общаться только с ним - этого было достаточно.  
Им пришлось потратить целые выходные на то, чтобы накупить Бэкхёну костюмов, рубашек, галстуков, а заодно и белья, просто новой одежды и обуви. Глядя на гору пакетов и чехлов, загруженных в машину, он заметил, что Чанёль, который наконец дорвался до того, чтобы выбрать ему одежду, хотел видеть его в светлом - белые, бежевые, пастельные оттенки, где это только возможно. Бэкхён вспомнил, что при их знакомстве у него были персиковые волосы, и решил перекраситься - разумеется, теперь с помощью профессионалов.  
Вместе с Чанёлем не страшно, хотя Бэкхён не может перестать смущаться. Но ему нравятся и странные деликатесы, которые подают на вечерах, и шоу поющих фонтанов, и камерные выступления артистов и айдолов, на концерты которых он никогда не попал бы. Однако очень скоро он замечает, что раз за разом обстоятельства вынуждают его оставаться в кругу таких же “плюс один” - спутников и спутниц тех, кто были важными гостями на вечеринке. Пусть он чувствует себя особенным, потому что Чанёль не стесняется его приобнимать при всех, угощать и держать за руку, но в те моменты, когда его уводят для серьезных деловых бесед или знакомств, Бэкхён отступает и оказывается в компании красивых нарядных безымянных девушек и парней. Странновато видеть, как одни и те же гости приводят на разные вечера разных сопровождающих, меняя их, будто аксессуары - это оставляет какое-то неприятное ощущение, даже когда Чанёль собственноручно накидывает ему на плечи пальто и уводит к машине. 

На одной из последних вечеринок сезона, за день до нового года, он нашел объяснение этому чувству, когда отлучился в туалет, а потом вышел мыть руки в общей комнате. Вдоль широкого зеркала, рядом с умывальниками, толпились около десятка девушек и несколько парней, из тех, что пришли вместе с кем-то. Они рассыпали кучу косметики, расчесок и прочего подобного по всей широкой мраморной столешнице и галдели, помогая друг другу. Бэкхёна едва удостоили взглядом, и, пристроившись у крайней раковины, чтобы вымыть руки и поправить прическу, он наблюдал. Они все менялись помадами, подкрашивали глаза, вытирали друг другу салфетками какие-то огрехи макияжа, распыляли облака средств для укладки, поправляли белье и чулки, и все это походило на гримерную школьного театра, в которой неумелые актеры готовились выйти на сцену. В их взглядах и движениях, кажется, скользила отчаянная решимость - если не быть лучшими прямо сейчас, то потеряешь все, а поэтому любые средства хороши. Одна из девушек поменялась туфлями с другой, обе поморщились, надевая обувь не по размеру, но вот первая тряхнула волосами, отбрасывая роскошные локоны на спину, последний раз взглянула в зеркало и пошла к выходу, а остальные закричали ей вслед слова поддержки и одобрения. Вместо нее в комнату торопливо вбежали две другие и, схватив первые попавшиеся расчески, начали приводить себя в порядок. Высокий красавчик-европеец шлепнул по заднице так же выходящего парня, что-то сказав по-английски, и вернулся к рассматриванию собственного лица в зеркале, и рядом с ним уже втискивался, раздвигая девушек, новый молодой человек.  
“Это какой-то конвейер, и незаменимых деталей нет, - думал Бэкхён, пока искал в зале Чанёля, - стоит появиться хотя бы малейшему недостатку, и тебя выбросят, как мусор”. В банкетном зале все очень прилично и на высоком уровне, и по лицам гостей нельзя догадаться, что рядом, за поворотом коридора, идет война за выживание. Чанёль, разговаривающий с какой-то пожилой парой, позволил взять себя под руку, но не повернулся, чтобы взглянуть. Бэкхён почувствовал какой-то горький привкус: а если бы это был не он? Вдруг однажды не будет разницы?  
С того дня эта неуверенность поселилась внутри и понемногу истощала силы. 

Разбирая одежный шкаф, Бэкхён нашел джинсы, о которых забыл почти на год, и после примерки обнаружилось, что он не только поправился, но и вырос.  
Короткая вспышка радости тут же сменилась липким ощущением страха: когда они с Чанёлем познакомились, тот обратил внимание на тонкого невысокого парня, с маленьким лицом и мальчишеской внешностью. Бэкхён нашел свои фото того времени и кинулся к большому зеркалу.  
Всю жизнь он комплексовал из-за роста и худобы, совсем забыв о том, что его отец довольно высокий для корейца, а мама полная, а теперь собственное тело будто предало его. На фотографиях почти трехлетней давности рядом с огромным Чанёлем стоял хрупкий парень, с узкими плечами и тонкими запястьями маленьких рук, джинсы плотно облегали едва выступающие бедра и стройные ноги. Худое лицо с ярко выраженными скулами, такое нежное и невинное, и персиковые волосы, еще больше подчеркивающие его эфемерность.   
Бэкхён перевел взгляд на собственное отражение и вздрогнул.  
Он несомненно вырос, и стал больше, хотя фигура сохраняла прежние очертания. Длинные ноги, но округлые бедра, заметные даже в домашних штанах, подтянутое тело, грудная клетка и спина, не широкие, но куда более крепкие, чем раньше. Кисти рук оставались изящными, но плечи стали массивнее. И самое ужасное - едва заметные, но появляющиеся щеки, из-за которых лицо казалось круглее и как-то проще, теряя былую привлекательность, и даже красиво и аккуратно высветленные волосы не помогали создавать невинный образ. В собственном взгляде Бэкхёну виделись похоть и разврат, что неудивительно для парня, вытворяющего в постели такие вещи, из-за которых в юности он умер бы со стыда.  
Этим вечером он попросил выключить свет во время занятий сексом, потому что казалось, что где-то начался обратный отсчет до того момента, когда Чанёль обнаружит, что его парень больше не тот, что ему нравился.

Начав эту гонку, Бэкхён не мог остановиться. Он зарывался в интернет, читал форумы и сомнительные рекомендации. Ему хватило здравомыслия не испытывать на себе непроверенные рецепты, а поговорить с тренером, пока Чанёль с кряхтением поднимал штангу. Бэкхён сочинил историю про родного брата, внезапно набравшего вес, и получил советы по питанию и занятиям, чтобы предотвратить подобную возможность, если это вдруг семейное, но этого было мало. Отвратительные щеки все не исчезали, и Бэкхён начал обманывать сам себя, чтобы быстрее потерять вес.   
Он знал, что Чанёлю нравится, когда они вместе едят его стряпню или ужинают где-то, и по его словам, Бэкхён за столом очарователен, а это значит, что традицию нарушать нельзя. Решив, что каждый вечер так восполняется запас калорий, из остальных приемов пищи он оставил только утренний кофе, изредка позволяя себе что-то съесть в течение дня. Кажется, Чанёль подмечал голодный блеск глаз по вечерам, но принимал это на свой счет (впрочем, это недалеко от истины), и частенько они перемещались в спальню, не закончив ужин.  
Спустя несколько месяцев Бэкхён влез в те самые джинсы, ставшие даже свободными, дополнил их нежно-розовой рубашкой и отправился на ночное свидание с Чанёлем на реку, в ресторан на воде.  
\- Ты такой красивый, я не могу перестать любоваться тобой.  
\- Спасибо, папочка.  
\- Позволишь мне сегодня быть жестким?  
\- Да! - непроизвольно выдал свою радость Бэкхён, чувствуя, как щеки заливает румянец. - Пожалуйста, мне это нравится!  
Не стесняясь окружающих, Чанёль потянул его руку и поцеловал тонкое запястье, около выпирающей косточки, и Бэкхён растаял от разливающегося внутри тепла и любви. Каждый раз, перед тем, как взять его жестко и грубо, прижимая где-то в прихожей, едва успев снять обувь, или на полу гостиной, около окна, или где угодно еще, Чанёль был невероятно нежен и сладок, и Бэкхён собирался насладиться и тем, и другим состоянием сполна.

Бэкхён закончил учебу как один из лучших студентов и даже действительно стажировался в компании у Чанёля. Не лично конечно, а на пару этажей ниже, в совершенно другом отделе, но все же это соответствовало тому плану, что был когда-то написан на салфетке. Наверное, если бы ему приходилось носить господину Паку кофе и бумаги на подпись, сверкая перед ним задницей, обтянутой белыми брюками, это было бы интересно, но очень непрофессионально. В итоге Бэкхён понял, что большой офис не для него, и вернулся к прежнему ритму - работал по коротким контрактам в маленьких фирмах и магазинах, и даже приобрел некоторое подобие репутации в этой области. Все знали, что если нужно быстро изучить или разобрать документы, подменить работника, или подготовить офис к переезду, то надежнее Бён Бэкхёна человека не найти. Ему нравилось, что там его считают тихим, приличным и трудолюбивым молодым человеком, не набиваются в друзья и не достают больше, чем нужно.  
В честь окончания учебы Чанёль купил для него несколько акций каких-то надежных компаний, правда, сам же и производил необходимые манипуляции, когда было свободное время, но весь доход от этого поступал строго на счет Бэкхёна, и вскоре он смог начать помогать деньгами родителям.  
Они знали, что он живет с мужчиной постарше, но это, кажется, вся информация. Родители не осуждали Бэкхёна (по крайней мере, в лицо), не заикались о внуках или семье, не просились в гости, и сам он посещал их за эти несколько лет всего три или четыре раза. В родном городишке было серо и неинтересно, и в своей дорогущей одежде он будто кричал на всю округу: смотрите, у такого унылого бездаря как я теперь есть богатенький папочка! Жалеете, что не смогли оценить меня по достоинству?   
Но ему некому было это сказать, некому даже ткнуть в лицо своей удачливостью или просто похвастаться - родители и брат спрашивали, как погода в Сеуле, и не более.   
Семья Чанёля была такой же равнодушной. Перед знакомством с ними Бэкхён волновался, тайно надеясь им понравиться, но по нему скользнули пустыми взглядами и приняли как само собой разумеющееся. Он был не первым парнем, которого Чанёль приводил на ужин, и это никого не впечатляло. Родители Пак давно не вместе, мама занималась бизнесом в основном где-то за границей, отец - в Корее, у него другая семья. Наследниками их щедро снабжала Юра, исправно рожающая чуть ли не каждый год после замужества. А значит, что никому не было дела до Бён Бэкхёна, маленькой игрушки Чанёля.

После того ужина они ехали домой через весь город, и Бэкхён не мог перестать смотреть на Чанёля и думать, как их двоих свел случай, и что иначе быть не могло. Два человека, один из которых остро нуждался во внимании и заботе, а второй - в возможности дарить любовь и внимание сверх меры.  
\- Устал? - улыбнулся Чанёль, не отрываясь от дороги. - Я чувствую твой взгляд, что ты хочешь? Ты сегодня хорошо постарался, чем мне тебя вознаградить?  
\- А можешь ты… - он почему-то чувствовал себя сейчас ребенком, - почитать мне перед сном?  
Они нечасто играли в это, но тем ценнее оказывались моменты такой странной близости - без секса и даже малейшего намека на него, но с теплыми одеялами, приглушенным светом и стопкой романов, невесть как оказавшихся в их доме.  
На светофоре Чанёль потянулся и погладил его волосы:  
\- С удовольствием.

Этой ночью Бэкхён заснул спокойным и счастливым, как и каждый день с Чанёлем до этого в прошлом и будущем. 

***

Отвратительно горький и едкий привкус во рту настолько ужасен, что Бэкхён начинает приходить в сознание именно из-за него. Дальше подключается звук - далекий шум от суеты и присутствия множества людей, наконец он открывает глаза и тут же жмурится от яркого белого света. Это больничная палата. Рядом с кроватью сидит Чанёль и смотрит в окно.  
Бэкхён никогда его таким не видел: несвежая рубашка с закатанными рукавами, щетина, круги под покрасневшими глазами. Волосы, всегда тщательно уложенные, висят, облепив голову, отчего уши, обычно прикрытые, очень заметно торчат. Что-то страшное случилось? Горло вместо звуков выдает едва слышное сипение, но этого хватает, чтобы Чанёль вскинулся:  
\- Бэкхён, ты проснулся? Как себя чувствуешь? Я вызову доктора, - он жмет кнопку у изголовья кровати. - Трудно говорить, да? Господи, наконец-то ты пришел в себя!  
Приходит доктор, спрашивает что-то, записывает показания монитора, а Бэкхён тем временем осознает, что обрывки неприятного сна, в котором Чанёль тряс его за плечи, нес куда-то, шел рядом с каталкой, были все же не сном.  
\- Все стабильно, - в конце концов говорит доктор, - поговорите с ним пока, только не давите. Следующую процедуру проведем по расписанию.  
\- Процедуру? - шепотом переспрашивает Бэкхён, саднящее горло не позволяет говорить нормально. - Что случилось?  
\- Да, - Чанёль аккуратно пальцем трогает его руку, и он только сейчас замечает воткнутый в нее катетер, - тебе ставят капельницы, и еще там разное.  
Они молчат. У Бэкхёна чувство, что он должен бы знать, что же произошло, так как это скорее всего его вина, пусть он и не помнит никаких странных поступков, поэтому он на всякий случай просит:  
\- Прости меня.  
Глаза Чанёля наполняются слезами, и он выглядит так, будто хочет обнять, но не делает этого, а только отстраняется и даже отодвигает стул подальше от кровати.  
\- Ты осознаешь, за что просишь прощения?  
\- Нет, - едва слышно признается Бэкхён, - расскажи мне?  
Быстро вытерев глаза, Чанёль берет себя в руки и, отвернувшись к окну, начинает рассказывать:  
\- Я вернулся… позавчера. Ушел с работы раньше, ты не отвечал на сообщения и звонки, я думал, хочешь поиграть. Захожу в дом - темно и тихо. И вдруг я вижу тебя на кровати, бледного и неподвижного, - он молчит несколько секунд, справляясь с эмоциями. - Я прикасаюсь, а ты холодный, понимаешь? Не знаю, как не сошел с ума в этот момент, но в голове что-то щелкнуло: липкая и холодная, но не ледяная кожа, грудь вздымается, хоть и слабо. Постель сырая от пота, ты замерз, потому что сбросил одеяло… Зову, трясу - нет реакции. Пока я заворачивал тебя в халат и вез в больницу, поднялась температура, залихорадило. Оказалось - грипп, и серьезный. Я ведь заставил тебя в тот день выйти из дома и ездить по городу, и ты заразился, и меня не было в тот вечер, чтобы позаботиться о тебе.  
\- Доктор ведь сказал, что все нормально, - хрипит Бэкхён, надеясь что это конец истории.  
\- Сказал, - подтверждает Чанёль со злой горечью. - И не только это. По его словам, тебе бы не стало так плохо от обычного гриппа. Оказалось, ты истощен. Бэкхён, я тогда ответил ему: моя вина, не приготовил ужин, не накормил, не позаботился, потому-то ты и отрубился, а он посмотрел на меня так пристально, покачал головой и говорит: “Нет, чтобы дойти до такого состояния, он должен был голодать годами”.  
Эти слова повисают между ними.  
\- Я… не знаю что мне теперь делать, - наконец тихо признается Чанёль. - Сидел все это время тут, или за дверями, когда тебе делали процедуры и анализы, думал и думал…  
\- Чанёль, я…  
\- Нет, не говори ничего, пожалуйста. Мне нужно самому найти объяснение.  
\- Папочка, - одними губами зовет Бэкхён, потому что ему так страшно, как не было никогда в жизни.  
\- Не называй меня сейчас так, - Чанёль встает и отходит на несколько шагов, - ведь я не справился. Думал, что сделал все возможное, чтобы ты ни в чем не нуждался, и не заметил самого очевидного. Самоуверенный болван, все просчитал: как нам жить, куда ходить, и даже отпуск запланировал, как раз на наше пятилетие в апреле, чтобы сделать тебе предложение, и упустил то, что ты исчезаешь прямо из моих рук. Как я могу сейчас находиться рядом, если буквально опасен для твоей жизни.  
\- Прости меня, прости, прости, прости, - Бэкхёна наконец прорывает, и эти слезы совсем не похожи на то, как он плакал раньше при Чанеле. Сейчас он чувствует, что его рот уродливо кривится, нос распухает и течет, а голос звучит как какое-то карканье.   
Чанёль не выдерживает, кидаясь к нему с пачкой салфеток, помогает вытирать слезы, и Бэкхён, все еще рыдая, прижимает к лицу их и большую теплую руку Чанёля. Он хочет сказать ему, что тот неправ, что это он сам не ел, сам дошел до такого состояния и испортил им жизнь, но никак не может. Внутренний голос в его голове кричит злобное: “Да, ты не замечал! Ты не спрашивал, как я себя чувствую! Ты не видел, что я делаю ради тебя, кроме очевидных вещей! А если ты любишь меня только за секс и внешность? А если устанешь от меня? Заменишь на кого-то получше?”  
Свободной рукой Чанёль гладит его трясущиеся плечи и молчит, будто слушает несказанные слова. Их прерывает медсестра, которая приносит пакет для капельницы и стаканчики с таблетками.  
\- Я должен выйти, Бэкхён. Еще с тобой встретится доктор и психолог. Я счастлив, что ты пришел в себя и стабилен. Хочу съездить домой, переодеться и захватить вещи, которые тебе понадобятся во время лечения.  
\- Хорошо, но ты ведь вернешься? Точно?  
\- Я больше ни за что тебя не оставлю надолго.

Уже знакомый доктор приводит с собой психолога, и они вместе делают полный опрос, проверяют новые результаты анализов и рассказывают Бэкхёну о его диагнозе и состоянии. Затем лечащий врач уходит, и они остаются с психологом наедине, и от этого хочется замкнуться, чтобы не ляпнуть ничего лишнего. Но доктор Ли оказывается очень профессиональной, и за час разговора, кажется, ни о чем, успевает исписать несколько страниц в блокноте и вытянуть из Бэкхёна кучу мелочей.  
\- Почему ты не хочешь обсудить все произошедшее со мной? - наконец напрямую спрашивает она. - Ты ведь знаешь, я здесь, чтобы помочь.  
\- А зачем вы, - бурчит Бэкхён, подразумевая весь персонал больницы, - сказали Чанёлю, что я голодал? Это ведь неправда, я ем каждый день!  
\- Позволь мне угадать твою диету: утром кофе или чай, днем много воды, вечером - плотный ужин с Чанёлем, после которого ты чувствуешь себя переевшим, так?  
\- Да… Но если посмотреть на калорийность ужина и разнообразие продуктов...  
\- Когда мы разговаривали с Чанёлем, он ужаснулся, потому что, по его словам, готовка для него только хобби, он делает это три-четыре раза в неделю, и нередко ужинает с деловыми партнерами, или заказывает доставку. Тебе только казалось, что ты полноценно наедаешься каждый день. В большинстве случаев, я уверена, вы отвлекались, не знаю уж на что, и ты чаще делал вид, что ешь, чем на самом деле делал это. В двадцать первом веке, в Сеуле, живя в достатке, ты истощил себя, будто средневековый крестьянин.   
Он не находится с ответом, слишком много событий и информации.  
Ему говорят, что после нескольких дней в больнице, когда с гриппом будет покончено, его отправят в клинику на реабилитацию. Бэкхён возмущается и протестует, но Чанёль грустно это подтверждает.  
\- И дня не прошло с тех пор, как ты пообещал не оставлять меня, - едва сдерживая слезы жалуется Бэкхён, - а теперь готов избавиться?  
\- Пожалуйста, не говори так, - тихо и устало просит Чанёль и ставит поднос с больничным ужином на подставку у кровати. - Мы должны это сделать, пусть я и не представляю, как жить без тебя хотя бы неделю.  
\- Папочка!  
\- Нет! - Чанёль резко встает и начинает ходить по палате. - Не проси меня, это убьет нас обоих. Пожалуйста, ешь. Здесь хорошая кухня, давай поужинаем.  
Еда действительно неплохая, хотя и довольно безвкусная, и Бэкхён под внимательным взглядом медленно, но верно опустошает тарелки, с каждой лишней ложкой понимая, что все разрушено. Он сам сломал эту жизнь, только непонятно, как: тем, что не ел, или тем, что так глупо попался? Теперь Чанёль охладеет к нему, из-за обмана, или доставленных неудобств, или новой внешности? Он уже решил отослать его подальше, а захочет ли вернуть? Вопрос не в деньгах или привычном образе жизни, а в том, что без Чанёля в сердце Бэкхёна останется дыра таких размеров, что он не выдержит.  
После ужина Чанёль уносит поднос, напоминает принять лекарства и пару часов работает за ноутбуком, пока Бэкхён делает вид, что пялится в какое-то шоу по телевизору. Они все еще почти не говорят, потому что, наверное, за всю жизнь не было поводов обсуждать настолько серьезные вещи.  
Для Чанёля рядом с кроватью поставлена раскладная койка, но он ложится к Бэкхёну и обнимает, будто хочет помочь уснуть. За все это время они даже не поцеловались ни разу, и дело тут точно не в гриппе - сама атмосфера и их настроение настолько лишены сейчас секса или намека на него, что Бэкхён беспокоится не столько о себе, сколько о привыкшем часто снимать напряжение Чанёле.  
\- Хочешь минет, или может?.. - неуверенно спрашивает он.  
\- О боже, нет! Сейчас совсем не время и не место. Спи.  
Вцепившись изо всех сейчас возможных сил, обняв руками и ногами, Бэкхён с трудом, но засыпает, благодаря теплой ладони, которая расслабляюще гладит его волосы.

До начала регистрации на рейс Чанёль сидит рядом с Бэкхёном и держит его за руку. Медленно шагая к залу вылета Бэкхён постоянно оглядывается, и они смотрят друг на друга так, будто видятся в последний раз. Чанёль усталый и осунувшийся, с плохой прической и темными кругами вокруг глаз, но если он сейчас разрешит, то Бэкхён кинется к нему, расталкивая людей и чужой багаж, лишь бы все снова было так же, как раньше.  
Он не разрешает.  
Короткий полет до Чеджу, и в зале прилета Бэкхёна встречает водитель и отвозит в клинику. Когда железные ворота захлопываются за въехавшей на территорию больничного парка машиной, ему кажется, что он теперь отрезан от привычной жизни навсегда.


	2. Chapter 2

Первые несколько дней в одиночестве проходят как-то быстро: Чанёль отсыпается после постоянного дежурства в больнице, решает накопившиеся рабочие вопросы и вполне благополучно убеждает себя, что они все правильно сделали.  
А потом начинается ад. Без незаметной заботы Бэкхёна дом становится неуютным и слишком большим. Чанёль словно протоптал пару тропинок спальня-ванная-кухня, не прикасаясь больше ни к чему, ведь он никогда не сможет так же, как Бэкхён собрать подушки на широком диване в гостиной, переставить чашки на сушилке, или сложить белье ровными стопками. Неделя за неделей эта хрупкая видимость присутствия разрушается, и становится страшновато возвращаться домой, поэтому Чанёль частенько ночует на работе или доводит себя до крайней степени усталости, чтобы только упасть в постель и отключиться.  
У Бэкхёна все хорошо: он посещает терапию, занимается с тренером, соблюдает диету и так далее. Они не общаются, так как по правилам клиники и рекомендациям врача у пациентов нет связи с внешним миром без особой необходимости. Раз-два в неделю Чанёль получает письма, в которых ассистент доктора подробно описывает настроение и состояние своего подопечного, и тот тоже в курсе, что Чанёль обо всем знает и переживает.  
С одной стороны, Чанёлю страшно оставаться со своими мыслями наедине, с другой - ему хочется сесть и обдумать все произошедшее, сделать какие-то выводы. Это выматывает и рождает кошмары, в которых воспоминания о неподвижном Бэкхёне в темной комнате сменяются картинками из их обычной жизни, занятий сексом и игр, а потом снова - Бэкхён в больнице, плачущий, бредущий на посадку на самолет… Чанёль просыпается мокрым и разбитым, пьет кофе и едет на работу, а вечерами пытается напиваться, чтобы крепче спать, но это мало помогает. Зимние праздники разбавляются несколькими короткими телефонными разговорами с Бэкхёном, во время которых им нечего друг другу сказать, и Чанёль, впервые после совершеннолетия, отмечает их с семьей.  
В конце концов он понимает, что это состояние невыносимой неопределенности и ожидания убивает его, и решает что-то с этим делать. Вместо обычного пути на работу рано утром, Чанёль сворачивает и едет в больницу. Ему везет, и та психолог, доктор Ли, которая разговаривала с Бэкхёном и давала ему рекомендации, уже у себя в кабинете.  
\- Вы ведь понимаете, что я не семейный консультант, и чаще всего мне приходится общаться с неудачливыми самоубийцами и напуганными детьми? - уточняет она, выслушав короткий рассказ Чанёля о самочувствии.  
\- Понимаю. Но вы говорили с ним, я доверился вашим рекомендациям насчет клиники, а значит, и мне вы сможете помочь.

За весьма щедрую почасовую оплату доктор Ли приезжает к Чанёлю по вечерам, и после нескольких сеансов он чувствует облегчение. Он понимает, что сделал правильный выбор: во время работы в больнице она сталкивалась с таким многообразием людских проблем и странностей, что их случай не вызывает у нее особого удивления.  
\- Вы знаете, господин Пак, я поняла, почему Бэкхён так привязан к вам, - говорит она однажды вечером перед своим уходом. - Рядом с вами чувствуешь себя уверенной в завтрашнем дне. Смотрите, я прихожу, чтобы помочь вам, но это вдохновило меня на изучение тех материалов, которые я долго откладывала из-за занятости. Ваши успехи помогли мне поверить в то, что я могу развиваться как профессионал, поэтому я подала заявление на прохождение нового курса в университете.  
\- Спасибо, - немного теряется Чанёль от такого откровения, - я никогда не думал так о себе.  
\- А теперь знайте. И это не только про меня, это один из ответов на вопрос “почему он так делал?” для вас. Страшно представить, как он боялся потерять такого человека, как вы. Подумайте над этим.

*****

 

Ему было около двадцати, когда при переезде, среди вещей сестры, Чанёль нашел стопку БЛ-манги и прочитал пару томов. История показалась ему отвратительно слабой - успешный и харизматичный мужчина влюбляется в виктимного тощего паренька, который начинает из него веревки вить, вынуждая решать собственные дурацкие проблемы. Это неправдоподобно, думалось ему, у них нет общих интересов, они не разговаривают, не строят отношения, они только трахаются как кролики в разных малопригодных для этого местах.  
Чанёль думал, что он выбросил эту глупую историю из головы, но, как оказалось, она зацепилась где-то в его мыслях, иногда будоража воображение вопросом, каково это - быть с таким парнем? Он встречался с разными мужчинами и до этого, и после, надеялся построить стабильные отношения, но все всегда заканчивалось. Спустя полгода после окончания университета он расстался с Ифанем, и это полностью истощило его силы. У Чанёля в уме был список требований, кроме физических данных, которые не так уж значимы, важнее были общие интересы, круг общения, образование, вкусы… Ифань был почти точной его копией, даже внешне, но так и не вызвал чувств, кроме искренней привязанности или симпатии. “Я не могу дать тебе чего-то, что ты сам не можешь назвать, но постоянно ищешь,” - сказал он на прощание, и Чанёль сдался, решив сосредоточиться на карьере.  
Обычно отец не вмешивался в его личную жизнь, никак не комментируя знакомство с очередным парнем на семейном обеде, но после того, как Чанёлю исполнилось двадцать семь, все же завел разговор об этом:  
\- Я понимаю, что тебя не изменить, сынок. Но я так же знаю, что таких людей вокруг нас полно, и они тоже решают эту проблему. Почему бы тебе не жениться на хорошей понимающей девушке из приличной семьи? Так, чтобы все получили выгоду, и в итоге тем или иным образом у вас появились дети, наследники… подумай об этом!  
Он думал, и даже в какой-то момент понял, что своеобразный резон в этом предложении есть: раз уж не получается встретить любовь всей своей жизни, почему бы не поправить бизнес таким образом?  
К счастью, вскоре он попал на вечеринку, где было довольно много подходящих девушек, и он познакомился с несколькими, а после, просмотрев фото, выбрал ту, рядом с которой смотрелся лучше всего, и назначил свидание. Чанёль собирался на первой же встрече расставить все все точки над “и”, но она не пришла - передумала, услышала сплетни или еще по какой-то причине - он так и не узнал. Но в кофейне он заметил паренька, который необъяснимо напомнил ему полузабытого персонажа старой манги: тонкий, с нежным лицом, хрупкими руками и таким голодным потерянным взглядом, что захотелось срочно позаботиться о нем, хотя бы просто накормить.  
Уже в конце вечера Чанёль чувствовал небывалый прилив сил и вдохновения, когда ощущал на себе сосредоточенный и благодарный взгляд Бэкхёна, теперь уже сытого, спокойного, поведавшего о своих переживаниях и проблемах. Это было словно обретение незнакомого ранее могущества, когда от его простых действий и слов чья-то жизнь - целая жизнь другого человека! - будто выправлялась и становилась лучше. Чанёль чувствовал, как за его спиной раскрываются крылья, потому что теперь все вдруг обретало смысл и значение - его прошлое, семейные обстоятельства, карьера, работа над собой, и даже то самое неудачное свидание - вело к тому, чтобы стать для Бэкхёна целым миром, полным возможностей. Поначалу он даже не думал об отношениях или чем-то приземленном, потому что происходящее слишком захватывало. Бэкхён был словно чистый блокнот, нераспакованная игрушка, неоткрытая бутылка вина, ненайденный клад, и всю свою короткую жизнь он медленно, но верно шел к Чанёлю, чтобы стать его вдохновением. До этого ни одному человеку он не мог дать столько впечатлений, и, как оказалось, именно этого ему не хватало в отношениях с другими людьми. Для Бэкхёна почти все было в новинку, и это ощущение пьянило, ведь именно Чанёль разделял каждый первый раз, наслаждаясь чужим искренним удивлением и удовольствием. Первый обед в дорогом ресторане, вкус шампанского, западная кухня, поездка в роскошной машине, мятное мороженое, ночные сеансы в кино, зоопарк, океанариум, планетарий, театр, пикник в парке… и разумеется - первый поцелуй, близость, пробуждение в одной постели.   
Но даже без этих моментов Бэкхён занял свое место в его жизни, и это было похоже на необходимую деталь, благодаря которой Чанёль наконец-то почувствовал себя цельным. Бэкхён любил его, боготворил и восхищался, дарил бесконечно много нежности и вдохновения и, что главное, - позволял это же делать с собой, остро нуждаясь в заботе и внимании. Раньше Чанёлю парни говорили, что он иногда перегибает с личными границами и требует больше, чем они могут дать, но с Бэкхёном было иначе. В его маленькой жизни было именно столько места, чтобы большой Чанёль помещался весь, со своими достоинствами и недостатками.

Спустя некоторое время, когда стало понятно, что между ними все по-особенному, Чанёль начал искать объяснения своим чувствам, чтобы обсудить их с Бэкхёном и двигаться дальше. Он обдумал прошлый опыт, и начал чаще присматриваться к тому, как это происходит у других людей. Слушал, как во время кофе-брейков или деловых ужинов партнеры отца обсуждали отношения с женами и любовницами, а в обеденные перерывы парни из офиса болтали о девушках и свиданиях. Полистал несколько журналов о психологии, почитал в интернете и в итоге понял, что происходит. Чаще всего то, что было похоже на их отношения с Бэкхёном, было или излишне сексуализировано, или осуждалось; и, лишь по крупицам собрав информацию и обдумав все, осознал, что, кажется, это тот счастливый случай, когда им обоим нужно именно то, что они и давали друг другу.   
Возможно, Бэкхён видел открытые вкладки на ноутбуке, когда приходил к нему, или заглядывал в рассыпанные по столу бумаги, но так было даже лучше, потому что когда они наконец обсудили этот вопрос, он отвечал уверенно.  
После того разговора Чанёль ушел в душ и там, включив воду, чуть не разрыдался от облегчения и счастья, потому что теперь между ними все было по-настоящему, и - он приложит к этому все силы - навсегда.  
Они стали жить вместе, и у Чанёля будто второе дыхание открылось: он не боялся рисковать и принимать решения и начал зарабатывать больше, потому что теперь хотел и мог себе позволить обеспечивать Бэкхёна всем необходимым и желаемым.  
Но Бэкхён все равно давал ему больше, хотя конечно же никто не вел счет. Он будто предугадывал мысли и желания, делая каждый день особенным, и Чанёлю одновременно хотелось кричать на весь мир о своем потрясающем возлюбленном и прятать это сокровище ото всех. Но Бэкхён и тут точно знал, как лучше, балансируя между выходами в свет и домашними играми так тонко, будто специально обучался этому мастерству.  
Чанёль был плох в том, чтобы выражать свои чувства и желания словами (разве что в постели), но старался показывать это поступками, подарками и страстью. То, что он предложит Бэкхёну вступить в брак за границей, Чанёль запланировал еще давно, и хотел подойти к вопросу со всей ответственностью. Это должна была быть значимая поездка, романтичная и запоминающаяся, не похожая на их обычные полеты на выходные в Японию или куда-нибудь к морю. Он собрал все необходимые документы, чтобы гарантировать признание брака в Корее, и начал подбирать варианты, чтобы потом обсудить их вместе.   
А еще было важно, чтобы их будущее было безбедным, так как Бэкхён заслуживал всего самого лучшего, поэтому Чанёль с головой окунулся в рабочие интриги, рисковал, планировал, выкручивался, но договорился о такой выгодной сделке, которая практически гарантировала его вхождение в совет директоров на следующем голосовании.  
Конечно же Чанёль думал и о плохих сценариях. Страховал сбережения и пополнял их отдельные счета на случай внезапной потери работы. Если бы Бэкхён вдруг решил оставить его, Чанёль был готов биться до конца: умолять, подкупать, идти на любые уступки, вызывать того другого парня на дуэль или переговоры. Пожелай Бэкхён жениться ради семьи, у Чанёля был запасной план, как им переехать в страну, где гей-пара может усыновить ребенка.  
У него были проработаны почти все варианты развития событий, от внезапно появившейся аллергии на латекс до гражданской войны, но, конечно же, случилось именно то, чего он никак не мог предположить.

 

Неделя за неделей Чанёль варится в собственных мыслях и попытках понять, в чем он ошибся и как не заметил проблемы Бэкхёна. Он транжирит отопление в большой квартире, но никак не может почувствовать себя согревшимся, пытается смотреть что-то по телевизору, но сосредоточиться трудно. Это конец февраля, и мир заполнен сыростью, грязным снегом и холодом, а Чанёль тупо лежит в постели поздним субботним утром, потому что не знает, что еще делать одному. Он думает, что это будут еще одни мучительные пустые выходные, потому что у него нет настроения и сил заниматься хоть чем-то. Дверной звонок звучит настолько непривычно, что сначала он думает, ему показалось, а потом все же плетется посмотреть, кто пришел. В маленьком экране домофона видно какого-то темноволосого парня, он смотрит куда-то на свои ботинки и теребит ремень сумки. Чанёль только собирается спросить, что нужно, как парень поднимает лицо, и оказывается, что это Бэкхён. Он перестает нажимать на вызов и набирает код доступа, и дверь открывается раньше, чем Чанёль успевает что-то сделать.   
Сердце колотится где-то у горла, пока Чанёль слушает подъезжающий лифт, легкие шаги и, наконец, писк замка.  
Они замирают на несколько секунд, глядя друг на друга, а потом Бэкхён тихо замечает:  
\- Ты не сменил код на двери.  
\- Зачем бы мне это делать?  
Едва заметно пожав плечами, Бэкхён снимает кроссовки, сдвигает их в угол и вопросительно смотрит.  
У Чанёля в голове ни одной мысли, там только громкий стук пульса, и он даже подумать не может о том, что сейчас происходит, а только на автомате пропускает Бэкхёна в гостиную, идет следом сам, и они садятся напротив друг друга.

Пока Бэкхён с любопытством рассматривает неуютный порядок, который Чанёль пытался поддерживать все это время, тот пялится на него. Он все тот же, но что-то неуловимо поменялось за прошедшие три месяца. Дело даже не в прическе - наверное, когда хорошая дорогая стрижка на осветленных волосах неряшливо отросла, Бэкхён пошел в первую попавшуюся дешевую парикмахерскую, где его просто привели в порядок, без изысков. На нем незнакомый черный пуховик, какие носят студенты, и мягкие серые штаны. Когда Чанёль впивается взглядом в лицо, чтобы понять, о чем Бэкхён думает, тот не выдерживает:  
\- Пожалуйста, позволь мне…  
\- Что?  
Вместо ответа Бэкхён выпутывается из своей куртки, шагает к Чанёлю и, опустившись на ковер, обнимает его колени и укладывает голову так, что рука сама привычно тянется мягко гладить волосы.  
\- Вот так… Я слишком долго ждал этого. Дай мне несколько минут, а потом, если скажешь, уйду.   
\- Бэкхён, я никогда в жизни не скажу тебе такого, - едва слышно шепчет Чанёль, задыхаясь, а потом берет себя в руки. - Расскажи, что ты делал сегодня?

Он начинает рассказывать, описывая короткий полет и дорогу из аэропорта, потом переходит к предыдущему дню и постепенно рассказывает обо всем времени пребывания в клинике. Его голос тихий и спокойный, но там, где щека прижимается к бедру, Чанёль чувствует мокрое пятно от слез и сам едва сдерживается, радуясь, что Бэкхён сейчас не видит, как он кусает дрожащие губы.   
Он узнает, как день за днем проходил в клинике: на Чеджу тепло и красиво, и весь персонал, как оказалось, очень хороший. Бэкхён перестал ненавидеть все происходящее через пару недель, после долгих бесед с доктором и общением с другими пациентами, учился готовить вкусное и потом это есть, занимался с тренером.   
Рассказ будто накладывается на холодные дни одиночества Чанёля и согревает, как одеяло. Впервые за всю зиму становится тепло.  
Они долго тихо разговаривают, как не делали никогда раньше, и Бэкхён, хоть и не поднимает лица, но уже не скрываясь вытирает рукавом слезы. А потом пауза становится все более длинной, и Чанёль с удивлением понимает, что тот уснул на полуслове, так и не прекратив обнимать его колени. Нежность затапливает с головой, пока он несет его в спальню, аккуратно раздевает и укладывает на привычное место.  
Этот момент будто отражает тот вечер, когда Бэкхён заболел, но в ином, правильном виде. Тогда он отключился из-за накопившейся усталости, а сейчас - наконец-то успокоившись, тогда беспокойно метался из-за тревоги, а сейчас - тихо крепко спит под одеялом. И в ту ночь он был один, а сейчас день, и Чанёль лежит рядом, не спуская с него глаз и охраняя сон.

*****

Курьеру пришлось потрудиться, чтобы собрать заказы господина Пака из трех заведений на разных концах Сеула, но когда он привозит цветы, пакеты с закусками и десертом, Чанёль с трудом отвлекается от готовки - сегодняшний ужин будет обильным.  
Бэкхёна все еще нет, но он предупреждал, что закончит работу поздно. После Чеджу он вернулся к своей старой работе, и сейчас помогал какой-то маленькой фирме на окраине Сеула готовиться к реорганизации.  
На первый взгляд их жизнь была похожа на прежнюю, но на самом деле очень многие вещи изменились. Например, эта желтая футболка, в которую Чанёль сейчас одет. Мало того, что в его гардеробе не было подобных вещей никогда, так еще и принадлежала она Бэкхёну. Тот, в поисках нового понимания себя, избавился от старых вещей практически полностью, в первую очередь потому, что они были теперь малы. Чанёль хорошо помнил этот их разговор, один из многих, когда речь шла о том, как им теперь жить и принимать друг друга:  
\- Больше всего на свете я боялся, что ты заметишь, как я меняюсь. Я уже совсем не тот мальчик, в которого ты влюбился. Дело не только во внешности, но и в привычках, вкусах, повадках… - Бэкхён снял свой старый белый халат, который носил после душа, и шагнул ближе. - Не знаю, где заканчивается этот образ и начинаюсь я настоящий. Вот такой я теперь. И будет только хуже. Тебе может такое понравиться? 

Чанёль смотрел во все глаза. Бэкхён как будто стал выше - возможно ли такое за три месяца? А может, это потому, что он в целом теперь крупнее - расправились узкие плечи, грудь стала крепче, живот больше не кажется впалым. Талия, несмотря на появившиеся мышцы пресса, все равно осталась тонкой.  
Бэкхён крутился перед ним, и Чанёль со всей серьезностью рассматривал задницу, которая сохранила свою отличную форму, и ставшие более полными бедра. Взгляд скользнул по ногам, и, наверное, впервые за время их отношений Чанёль задумался о том, как много сил Бэкхён тратил на поддержание той внешности, что так ему нравилась.   
Конечно же, он замечал, как тот из едва повзрослевшего тощего подростка превратился в молодого мужчину, но какой ценой?  
Теперь Бэкхён совсем не напоминал ожившее воплощение красивого рисунка. Волосы на теле, покрасневшие руки с обрезанными ногтями, плохая стрижка, чуть тронутые веснушками (на Чеджу солнечно) скулы, едва наметившиеся щеки, тяжелый непривычно серьезный взгляд.   
\- Что значит, хуже? - озадаченно спросил тогда Чанёль, - как ты можешь о себе такое говорить?  
\- Вот это все, - Бэкхён жестоко ущипнул себя за щеку, ткнул в живот, ударил кулаком по бедру, - я расту, как любой человек. Мои родители крупные, я могу сильно набрать вес, мое лицо будет большим и круглым. Захочешь ли ты меня? Подумай.  
\- Эй-эй! - Чанёль остановил кулак, от ударов которого на бедрах появились красные пятна. - Прекрати! Бэкхён, ты был невероятным тогда, и еще прекраснее сейчас. Если бы в тот день я увидел тебя такого, то влюбился бы с первого взгляда. Даже одетого!

И началось время экспериментов - с цветом волос и прическами, одеждой и обувью. Бэкхён набил шкаф брендовыми спортивными вещами ярких цветов и со странными принтами, а потом увлекся черным цветом, подводкой для глаз, и металлическими аксессуарами - будто бунтующий подросток. Но бунт этот был направлен не против Чанёля (тот, наоборот, не подозревал, что Бэкхён может быть так горяч в столь разных образах), а против своих собственных привычек и вкусов, засевших в голове слишком сильно. В итоге он все же вернулся к светлым тонам и классическим силуэтам, но выглядел сейчас более взрослым и элегантным, а Чанёль припас для себя несколько уже отвергнутых толстовок и маек, чтобы носить дома - к счастью, теперь у них был одинаковый размер.

 

Закончив тушить мясо, Чанёль накрывает на стол: раскладывает рис, закуски, открывает вино, ставит тарелки, зажигает свечи и снимает упаковку с букета, прежде чем поставить его в вазу около кровати. Дома темно и тихо, но это не та жуткая пустота, с которой он прожил зиму - это приятное ожидание, возможность создать атмосферу и подготовиться - все, что раньше делал Бэкхён, дожидаясь его с работы.  
Дверной замок пищит, и Чанёль едва успевает пригладить волосы, прежде чем выйти в прихожую и помочь Бэкхёну снять пальто. Тот аккуратно ставит на полку сумку с ноутбуком, кладет папку с документами, снимает очки в тонкой оправе, улыбается, и мигом превращается из холодного молодого профессионала в милого усталого парня, которого не терпится поцеловать.  
Во время ужина они много разговаривают о самых обычных вещах: работа, фильм, который хотят посмотреть в кино, погода. Чанёль с удовольствием смотрит, как Бэкхён ест - теперь это не проблема, аппетит у него отменный. Правда, до десерта так и не доходит, потому что он начинает клевать носом, когда Чанёль собирается приготовить чай. Уложить его спать совсем не похоже на то, как они делали это раньше, когда Чанёль относил на руках хрупкого и беспомощного Бэкхёна в спальню и ласками доводил до полного истощения сил.   
Сейчас он помогает отчаянно зевающему Бэкхёну снять одежду, укрывает одеялом и выходит из комнаты, оставив гореть ночник.  
В остальной квартире тоже темно, разве что на кухне, где Чанёль убирает после ужина, включена подсветка, но для него больше нет тех страшных холодных углов, потому что Бэкхён, когда вернулся, все исправил. Он суетился, переставляя какие-то вещи, укладывая подушки, выравнивая стопки книг и журналов, и тогда хотелось ходить за ним, остро нуждаясь в том, чтобы ощущать этот появляющийся теплый свет.   
Первые несколько дней они будто заново знакомились, присматриваясь друг к другу - без секса или даже поцелуев и лишних прикосновений. Просто жили рядом, будто два соседа, спящих каждый на своем краю кровати, но так было правильнее: это не только давало Бэкхёну возможность разобраться в собственных чувствах; самому Чанёлю требовалось время, чтобы успокоиться, выспаться, ощущая рядом знакомый запах и тепло и, осознать, что дни разъедающего душу одиночества кончились.  
Примерно через неделю, поздно вечером, он наконец решился:  
\- Я могу позвать тебя на свидание? Просто ужин.  
\- Неожиданно…  
\- В доме нет ничего съедобного, а я голоден. Надоело заказывать доставку.  
\- Пожалуй, я бы хотел съесть что-то из западной кухни. Тот ресторан на крыше торгового центра еще работает?  
Бэкхёну не подходила его старая одежда - ни по настроению, ни по размеру, и чтобы не тратить время на прерывание всего гардероба, он просто надел вещи Чанёля, и они оказались почти как раз, разве что джинсы пришлось немного подвернуть.  
Они шли по ночной улице, в ресторан в соседнем квартале, и у Чанёля сердце заходилось от восторга, будто это действительно было их первое свидание. Рядом с ним теперь шел не старый Бэкхён, эстетическое совершенство в бежевом пальто, с шелковым шарфом на нежной шее, со спокойным взглядом из-под длинных ресниц, бросающих тень на острые скулы. Не было хрупкой руки в кожаной перчатке, лежащей на его рукаве, и беззвучной легкой походки в ногу, чтобы двигаться рядом, не отставая и не торопясь. Больше не было той спокойной тишины, в которую они оба привыкли погружаться, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга вне дома.  
Новый Бэкхён, одетый в его прошлогоднее серое пальто, дергал за руку покрасневшими от холода пальцами (они забыли перчатки) и указывал на вывески и витрины, появившиеся в их районе за время его отсутствия. Он вертел головой, скользил по снегу на краях тротуара и громко рассказывал о впечатлениях, выпуская клубы белого пара в морозном воздухе.

 

А сейчас Чанёль, закончив с уборкой, тихо ложится со своего края постели, но не проходит и пяти минут, как спящий Бэкхён наваливается на него, закинув тяжелую руку. Пожалуй, Чанёль никогда не думал, что ему понравятся чужие властные объятия. В полумраке комнаты он видит привычную тонкую кисть руки, которая стала крепче и сильнее, но не потеряла изящества. Это немного возбуждает, как и в первый раз после возвращения Бэкхёна, когда они наконец занялись любовью.   
В тот день Бэкхён сосредоточенно перебирал свои вещи, складывая в коробки то, от чего хотел избавиться, а потом выносил их из комнаты. В какой-то момент Чанёль понял, что уже довольно долгое время сидит на кровати и пялится, разглядывая его серьезное лицо, перекатывающиеся под футболкой мышцы спины и крепкие плечи.   
Несколько раз оглянувшись на него, Бэкхён поинтересовался:  
\- Что смотришь?  
\- Я… ну… - впервые, кажется, со школы Чанёль покраснел до кончиков ушей и не нашелся с ответом, - я просто, ну…  
\- Ого, - отметил подошедший Бэкхён и провел пальцами по заметному бугру на его штанах. - Серьезно? Я же просто убираю. Кажется, ты сильно скучал.  
Чанёль молча закивал, глядя снизу в его глаза.  
\- Я тоже сильно, - шепнул Бэкхён и, надавив на его плечи, заставил лечь на кровать, а сам навис сверху. - Даже не представлял, как сильно мне будет не хватать этого.  
Он уселся на его бедра и провел руками по телу. Бэкхён и раньше проявлял инициативу, пусть и в иной атмосфере, но сейчас, в ярком дневном свете, после всех этих дней воздержания, все ощущалось невероятно остро.  
\- Хочешь быть верхним? - уточнил Чанёль недрогнувшим голосом. У них такого еще не было, но он был готов попробовать.  
\- Может быть, но не сейчас.  
Бэкхён, все еще не позволяя встать, требовательно потянул его штаны вниз.

Это был момент наиболее острого откровения для обоих. Чанёля ломало от ощущения собственного подчинения чужой воле, того, как он полностью передавал контроль над собой Бэкхёну, и это было прекрасно. Несмотря на то, что уже спустя несколько минут их позиции на постели сменились и Бэкхён привычно подавался навстречу растягивающим пальцам, именно он контролировал все происходящее. Они знали тела друг друга лучше, чем свои собственные, и Чанёль без сомнений отдавал себя тому ритму, движениям, просьбам Бэкхёна, которые, кажется, иногда и вслух не были произнесены.   
Все прошло быстро и просто, после очень долгого перерыва, и они даже толком не разделись, но чувствовали такую усталость, какой не бывало даже после их былых постельных марафонов на выходных. Чанёль чувствовал, что внутри него что-то сломалось, только сам не понимал, как описать это ощущение: не то развалился карточный домик привычного мира, который он долго и аккуратно выстраивал, боясь потревожить, не то рухнули стены темницы, в которую он и сам не понял, когда попал. Судя по теплой влаге на своей смятой футболке, там, где Бэкхён уткнулся ему под руку, тот тоже пережил нечто подобное.

 

Успокоив легкое возбуждение от воспоминаний, Чанёль спокойно засыпает, слушая ровное дыхание рядом и наслаждаясь теплом тяжелой руки, и просыпается задолго до звонка будильника, от мягкого прикосновения нежных пальцев к щеке.  
Окна спальни выходят на восток, так что комната наполнена тусклым предрассветным светом. Бэкхён едва заметно улыбается, глазами и уголками губ, и у Чанёля сердце щемит от любви. Нежные прикосновения поцелуев становятся все более долгими и страстными, и Бэкхён незаметно перемещается так, чтобы Чанёль нависал над ним, и трется бедрами. Между ними только тонкая ткань пижам и немного горячего воздуха. Опустив голову так, чтобы носом зарыться за воротник Бэкхёна, Чанёль ловит ускользающий запах сна, теплого тела и их общего утреннего дыхания - то, что может почувствовать только он, и больше никто в мире. Бэкхён знает об этом, потому что делает то же самое, вздыхая и прижимаясь, а потом нетерпеливо обхватывает ногами колени Чанёля и прикусывает кожу около плеча.   
Через пять минут они уже голые, и, согрев холодную смазку в руке, Чанёль быстро и аккуратно растягивает, наблюдая за тем, как румянец возбуждения расцветает на чужих скулах.  
Они не спешат, укладываясь поудобнее среди одеял. Тяжелый ото сна Бэкхён ленится выгибаться или особо задирать ноги, а для Чанёля только приятнее сжимать его, такого мягкого и теплого, в своих объятиях. В эти минуты нет никого лишнего между ними: ни Чанёля-папочки, ни отчаянно ищущего себя Бэкхёна, ни вопросов, ни претензий, ни сомнений.   
Это все не исчезнет, потому что такова их жизнь, состоящая из разных явлений реальности, будто картина, написанная крупными мазками - вблизи ты видишь хаос, но стоит присмотреться, и он сложится в прекрасное произведение.  
Бэкхён часто дышит с мягкими стонами, смотрит на Чанёля огромными глазами, затуманенными страстью, перебирает пальцами его волосы и хнычет, что он близок к оргазму. Чанёль еще нет, совсем нет, поэтому он меняет их позу, входя сзади, и вжимая его в мягкие подушки. Это отвлекает ненадолго, но потом все равно приходится подсунуть руку под напряженные тела и сжать член Бэкхёна у основания, чтобы снова не дать ему кончить. Они замирают, пока тот переводит дыхание, а потом призывно подается назад, предлагая снова начать двигаться.  
Чанёль любуется его широкой спиной, раскрытыми крыльями лопаток, сильными руками, сжимающими подушку над головой. Отросшие волосы, перекрашенные сейчас в светло-каштановый, свиваются в прядки из-за пота на шее. Наклонившись, Чанёль целует рассыпанные по спине родинки и вдыхает знакомый мягкий запах пота и кожи. Бэкхён начинает сжимать его крепче, это значит, что он устал, и Чанёль убирает руку и тянет его бедра выше, чтобы теперь уже с каждым толчком попадать по простате. Его ужасно заводит новая привычка Бэкхёна едва слышно чертыхаться при приближении оргазма, и Чанёль чувствует, что и сам близок к разрядке.  
Они выдерживают в этом ритме еще немного, пока Бэкхён не издает долгий, почти мучительный стон и на секунду замирает, напрягая все тело, а потом так же сильно расслабляется; Чанёль кончает следом. Они хрипло переводят дыхание, отлипают друг от друга, и он помогает Бэкхёну перевернуться и удобно улечься на спину. Чанёль убирает презерватив и уже тянется к салфеткам, чтобы вытереть чужой живот, но передумывает:  
\- Ничего не трогай, не двигайся.  
На подрагивающих ногах он идет в гостиную и быстро возвращается, Бэкхён лениво следит за ним.

Чанёль открывает объектив фотоаппарата, нависает над лежащим и ловит детали, которые кажутся ему наиболее выразительными: складки одеяла, сбившиеся около коленей и бедер, тонкие пальцы, небрежно прикрывающие пах, и капли спермы, подсыхающие на нежной коже живота. Чанёль, конечно же, не профессионал, и эти снимки не несут художественной ценности ни для кого, кроме них самих. Новое маленькое хобби, которое они нашли вместе. Он в сотый раз фотографирует расслабленные плечи и изгиб шеи, рассыпавшиеся по подушке волосы.   
Ранний утренний свет нежный и мягкий, и Чанёлю в голову приходит еще одна идея:   
\- Это ведь время цветения!  
Он вытаскивает из вазы около кровати одну из веток букета, подаренного вчера вечером Бэкхёну, - сакура, персик, или что-то еще (в ботанике он не силен), - с силой встряхивает ею над кроватью и дует на цветы. Лепестки медленно и красиво разлетаются под восхищенный вздох Бэкхёна и опускаются на него.   
Чанёль щелкает камерой, стараясь снять и этот момент, и то, как розоватые лепестки лежат на светлой коже, и вокруг: запутываются в волосах, прилипают к губам, скатываются на подушку. Бэкхён - настоящее произведение искусства в этом утреннем свете, и видеть его может только один человек, даже хорошие фотографии уже вторичны. Чанёль снимает, а потом забирает аккуратными поцелуями те лепестки, которые задержались около ключиц, в пупке, на пальцах и бедрах, и замечает горящий взгляд Бэкхёна, следящего за его действиями.

Оба тяжело дышат, но это совсем не похоже на сексуальное напряжение, это куда интимнее. Каждым снимком, деталью, Чанёль безмолвно дает Бэкхёну понять, насколько сильно он дорожит им и как восхищается его телом - вопреки всем опасениям. Они нашли этот способ общения совсем недавно, и Бэкхён сначала не мог поверить, что Чанёлю может казаться красивым то, что сам он считал проблемой, но фотографии копились, и это было совсем не так, как раньше. Тогда Бэкхён знал сильные стороны своей внешности и хорошие ракурсы, делал все сам и отправлял папочке, чтобы развлечь его в течение дня. Теперь он не мог угадать, что именно покажется Чанёлю красивым, и каждый раз удивлялся тому, что этот человек любил все в нем.   
\- Дай мне, - просит Бэкхён, и получив камеру, наводит на Чанёля. - Сядь.  
Он делает несколько, очевидно, портретных снимков, все еще лежа, а потом привстает, толкает Чанёля на одеяла и теперь уже сам нависает, фотографирует одному ему заметные детали.  
Спустя пару минут они лежат головами на одной подушке и смотрят результат на маленьком экране.  
Бэкхёну понравились рельефные плечи и руки, скомканная блестящая упаковка от презерватива рядом с чужим обнаженным бедром; а еще у него получился очень выразительный портрет Чанёля, просто сидящего на кровати и смотрящего в камеру. Чанёль не думал, что может выглядеть таким влюбленным и расслабленным, и что спутанные волосы и открытые уши делают его настолько молодым и беззаботным.  
\- Эту я напечатаю, - улыбается Бэкхён и листает дальше.  
Его фотографий гораздо больше. Он несколько раз целует Чанёля в щеку, когда видит то, что его особенно удивляет и заставляет чувствовать себя желанным.   
\- Вот это, я думаю, - предлагает Чанёль, когда они останавливаются на кадре, где видны острая линия челюсти с прилипшим лепестком, шея с красноватым следом поцелуя и плечо.  
\- Хорошо, я загружу позже.

Бэкхён имеет в виду еще одну новую идею, которую они начали воплощать не так давно, для того чтобы справиться с другими проблемами в отношениях. Открытый, но совершенно анонимный блог на Тамблере, где Бэкхён публиковал некоторые из фотографий, оказался интересным опытом. Этот контент нельзя было назвать даже эротическим, но от снимков, кажется, настолько сильно веяло его сексуальностью, что на маленький скромный блог слетелись сотни извращенцев - Чанёль их ненавидел. Его бесил каждый лайк и репост, но это был и вызов себе: он учился принимать то, что Бэкхён и его тело не являются его собственностью; иногда это даже приносило какое-то изощренное удовольствие, ведь они могли только смотреть, а он - прикасался и делал эти снимки. Совсем скоро - он предвкушает это уже некоторое время - Бэкхён разместит фотографию, где будет видно массивное кольцо на безымянном пальце, парное к тому, что Чанёль выбрал для себя. Может это и звучит немного инфантильно, но ему нравится эта идея и нравится думать о том, как он сделает фото.

\- Пора вставать? - Бэкхён отвлекает его от размышлений. - Я хочу попробовать переложить вещи так, чтобы у нас было только два чемодана.  
\- Да, давай попробуем.  
Такси, которое отвезет их в Инчхон, приедет через несколько часов, но до этого времени нужно не только привести в порядок багаж, но и подготовить дом к многодневному отсутствию.

Когда самолет разгоняется по взлетной полосе, Чанёлю кажется, будто стрелки часов на мгновение остановились и пошли назад, будто он супергерой, победивший время. Полет до Гавайев, где они через пару дней заключат брак, очень длинный, и когда они сядут, то буквально вернутся в сегодняшний день и проживут его еще немного дольше. Бэкхён смотрит, как за иллюминатором исчезает город, а когда они поднимаются над облаками, поворачивается к Чанёлю со счастливой улыбкой и сжимает его руку. Чанёль начинает верить, что они останутся в этом мгновении навсегда.


End file.
